


A Sudden Change

by Vulpsis



Series: Pokemon One-Shot Lemons [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Feral, Lemon, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpsis/pseuds/Vulpsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Minccino protect each other when a trainer comes dangerously close to capturing one of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Change

The young Minccino was running away on all fours from the trainer's Pignite. She heard the human bark out another order before she felt the air heat up once more. She tried jumping out of the way of the Pignite's flame charge but it was to no avail. The flaming pig was too fast and made contact with her. The minccino's body rolled along the tall grass like a rag doll from the fierce force of the attack. She groaned out weakly though and hung on. She tried to get back up on her feet but she couldn't. She eventually fell back onto the ground, defeated.

"Good job Pignite! Now, time to catch it!" The trainer unclipped a ball from his belt and expanded it within his grasp. The Minccino struggled to get up once more when she heard those words and momentarily saw the pokeball before he threw it towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. (This is it…) She thought to herself. (I'm sorry, Bobby…). The Pokeball whizzed through the air before something large and fluffy intercepted it. "What the hell?!" When she realized she had been saved she opened her eyes only to see her friend, Bobby, attack the Pignite multiple times and knocking him out before he had a chance to retaliate.

"Amy come on!" She heard Bobby say, urging her to get up. She heard the trainer's dismay from seeing his Pokémon knocked out so suddenly and felt a second wind! She gradually got up, her injured body feeling tired and sore, and ran towards the trainer. He panicked and returned his Pokémon before running.

"Damn it, that wasn't fair!" He shouted. The mincinno couldn't help but smile triumphantly as she watched him run away. Bobby, a fellow mincinno, walked up to her side and pointed to a tree. Her eyes brightened when she saw that the human had left behind his backpack!

"That was a close one!" Amy said as she sat down with a Sitrus berry in her furry paws.

"Yeah it was! You should have been more careful" Bobby lectured as he sat down beside her.

"I'll try, but I mean look what we have now!" She said while eating up the nourishing berry.

"What in the world are you going to do with that?" Bobby asked while eyeing the backpack with contempt. The two were safely hidden alone with each other. The human was a surprise for Amy since people don't usually come out their way. There weren't any roads or any major cities so a trainer passing by was just an odd circumstance.

"I was hoping there'd be some food." She got up and dragged it closer to herself before sitting back down against the tree and trying to fiddle around with it. Bobby sighed before reaching for the bag and showing her how the zipper worked.

"You're hopeless." He said with a chuckle. Amy only replied by sticking out her tongue before opening the bag all the way and poking her nose inside.

"Oh man! He's got all kinds of junk!" She said in a childish tone. It was clear she was hoping for some kind of treasure inside.

"Yep, that's humans for you." He said with a sigh before laying back against the tree with his paws behind his head. Amy dug out the manmade items like potions, rope and mail and searched for something pretty or tasty! Eventually underneath some clothes she found something sparkly that caught her interest. She reached out a paw and grabbed it before a light emanated from both her and the stone

"Hey… I feel funny…" Amy said to Bobby while half her body was buried within the bag. Bobby looked over lazily and didn't notice what was happening inside the bag.

"Funny how?" Suddenly her entire body began to shine! Bobby gasped as she pulled back out from the bag and her form began to rapidly change. Tufts of white fur grew out from and body and enveloped around her while the light gradually waned down enough for her form to become visible again. Bobby got up and watched in starry eyed wonder. She looked so different, her regal fur made her look mature and beautiful while at the same time her eyes made Amy seem the same like her old mincinno self. Amy turned around and looked around her body. Her posture had changed to a more lady like demeanor as she examined the new tufts of fur.

"I…evolved? I look so different… and I feel different." She showed off her new power by wagging her long white fluffy tail that was once grey. She turned to look at Bobby who was still in a state of shock and wonder. "How do I look Bobby? That stone I touched must've been the same stone in the stories others would talk about…" She waited for a response but Bobby was speechless. Her paws rested at her now curvy hips while her chest protruded just slightly while she watched him stare. "Hey, are you going to say something or what?"

Amy walked up to Bobby who was now blushing from having her so close to him. He gulped and tried to moisten his drying mouth to say something but he still remained silent. Amy grinned when she saw his blush form. Now she knew why he was acting so shy all of a sudden! She extended her tail and tickled his chin. "Well I could tell you like the way I look… you're blushing!" Amy giggled in an innocent tone which seemed to further Bobby's embarrassment.

"Quit… teasing me" was all he could say. Amy grinned before she stepped back and noticed that Bobby had grown… excited from staring at her new figure. Her tail moved expertly and began to wrap around it multiple times before ensconcing it entire in fluffy white fur gently. Bobby gasped when he felt the clean fur wrap around him. It was so silky smooth that the smallest movements made him gasp out from the unique pleasure it gave.

"Quit teasing? Sorry but I can't do that. Besides you're acting like a dirty boy and I need to clean you up!" Amy giggled as she watched Bobby's reaction. Bobby gulped when he saw her eyes close half way and twinkle with a hint of lust and mischief. Her tail began to move and make Bobby cry out in bliss. His hips involuntarily humped into the snow white fluff. Every strand of fur felt so magnificently gentle and ticklish and he could hear the fur brushing along his sensitive member to make him feel good.

"Ah! Amy… wait…Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you look so cute and I owe you for saving me. Plus, I can tell you like it, I can feel you leaking! Besides, you like being dirty, don't you" Bobby shook his head before Amy began to step it up. Her tail coiled around him tightly and began to pick up the pace. The strands of fur were now massaging him, burying his dick in silky soft goodness and milking him for his seed. All he could hear and feel was that furry tail bristling along his sensitive length, his member throbbing as he felt his impending release coming and...

It never came. Amy retreated her tail and pushed Bobby closer against the tree they were once sitting by.

"It wouldn't be fair if you had all the fun now would it?~" she said while pressing her body against his. She was only slightly taller thanks to the evolution but now she barely reached Bobby's height. Her hands rested on Bobby's shoulders and forced him to sit down while his member bobbed in the air.

"You don't have to do this, Amy…" Amy simply smiled down at him before she slinked down against him and sat down right above is cock. She adjusted herself until she felt the hot tip sink into her moist folds and took a moment to brace herself before she forced it all the way in. Bobby and Amy gasped from the initial penetration. Amy shivered from the sudden onslaught of both pain and pleasure coursing through her body until she felt Bobby's paws ruffle across her furry back reassuringly. She opened her eyes and saw that he was smiling, his eyes warm with compassion. She felt her insides almost immediately grow wet, almost as if they were melting from heat. She managed to relax a bit more which eased the initial pain and encouraged her to go on. His paws soon rested on her plump behind as she continued to hump against him, her arms wrapped around the back of his head while he continued to feel and trace her long trails of white fur. Her eyes clenched tightly shut once more as her insides gradually felt better and better from feeling Bobby's manhood stuffing her up inside. Bobby's paws soon gripped around her waist and forced her down every time he pushed inside of her. His member was throbbing constantly from feeling her warm walls tightly clenched around his heated length and soaking it with her love juices. Bobby knew he was going to climax quickly so he forced her down even more and began to thrust deep inside her more and more.

Amy felt it coming, his member was constantly hitting her right against her deepest point. His length rubbed along her sensitive G-spot and each thrust made her squeak or cry out in delight. Bobby could feel her body reacting positively to this, her muscles were clenching around his member and milking him in rapid movements. He knew she was close and that made his own orgasm build up faster. He forced her down onto him one last time as she raised her head as she cried out in climax. Bobby grunted as he felt his own climax shoot out deep inside of her, each squirt feeling better and longer than the last. The two remained for a few more minutes, panting while staring at each other. Amy got up from Bobby and felt the warm liquid leaking out with her own fluids while Bobby's cock pulsed out in the cold air drenched in a mixture of their two juices as well. Amy's tail then reached down and wrapped around Bobby's cock. He gasped and tried to pull his hips away, his member still sensitive from the climax.

"A-Amy! Wait!"

"Nope, Dirty boys need to be cleaned~"

Later Amy began to scavenge the bag again, throwing away the useless manmade items like potions and pokeballs while Bobby watched.

"I hope you don't pick up a habit of robbing trainers." Amy pulled back from the bag with a lava cookie in her mouth. She quickly munched down on it and tilted her head.

"And why's that?" Bobby sighed before getting up from his seat at the tree and hugged Amy close, his arms giving her a tight squeeze before letting go. Amy blinked in surprise from the action for a second before smiling and nuzzling her furry little head against his shoulder.

"Because silly. I don't want to risk losing you." Amy blushed and gave him a tight squeeze within the hug as well. "That's why I saved you earlier, I-I love you." Amy gulped and began to feel a ping of guilt from worrying Bobby earlier. She didn't realize he cared for her that much, in fact she should have known better considering what they've been through.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful…" she said before the two broke up their little embrace. She then began to rub her tummy and smiled, looking back at Bobby. "For all of us!"


End file.
